cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Combination Bonuses
Below are lists of combination bonuses when certain cookies and pets are paired during the play. How Combination Bonus works Combination bonuses from main cookie and pet will be carried through the cookie relay. For example, combining Ninja Cookie and Ginger Ghost will give "extra 300 points for double jumps". When Ninja Cookie is out of energy and relayed by Pink Choco Cookie every double jumps from Pink Choco Cookie will still give "extra 300 points for double jumps". However, combination bonuses from relay cookie and pet combination will not be carried when cookie relay is used. Instead, the original combination bonus from pairing a main cookie and pet will be carried over, or no combination bonuses will be affected if the main cookie and pet has no combination bonus. Original Combination Bonuses The lists below covers the original combination bonuses, or "best combi" that appears in the description column of a cookie/pet. Retired Secret/Hidden Combination Bonuses These combinations don't appear in the game's description, but can be found when pairing the following cookie and pet: This list is now retired due to the Wrath of the Red Dragon update. Other Retired Combination Bonuses These combination bonuses are no longer working or were formerly used before being replaced by updates. Pre-"Wrath of the Red Dragon" season Post "Wrath of the Red Dragon" season Trivia * In the Wrath of the Red Dragon update, all Cookies has lost their alternate combis and for most of the Cookies, their main combi has been changed to so it gives extra points for something only that Cookie can generate. In Lemon Cookie's case, he no longer has a combi with Lemon Slice and his combi with Electro Lemon has been changed from "Extra points for Yellow Bear Jelly" to "Extra points for destroyed obstacles during Lighting Blast". Reasons for this is unknown, but it is likely one of the things DevSisters implemented in the game to prevent scores from spiraling out of control. ** Some combis will still work very well, especially if it's something the pet itself can generate and not the Cookie. In Lemon Slice's case, its combi with Soda Cookie increases the points of Bubble Jellies that the Lemon Slice can generate which means that the relay Cookie can still gain the benefit of boosted points with Bubble Jellies. *** Another example is that Cream Puff Cookie has a combi with Owlcorn that increases the points of Yellow Bear Jellies - the relay can still use advantage of boosted points with Yellow Bear Jellies. * The red banner you see under Cookies and Pets in the Weekly Ranking screen that triggers a Combi Bonus has been changed from Best Combi to Combi Bonus '''in the 2/6/2015 update. This is likely because some of the additional/hidden Combi Bonuses are better with certain Cookies and Pets than their native Best Combi. The banner has since been removed in the late September 2015 update and brought back up again in December 2015. * Cheesecake Cookie, Adventurer Cookie, Soda Cookie, Ninetails Cookie, Cream Puff Cookie, Cherry Blossom Cookie, Orange Cookie, Lime Cookie, Peppermint Cookie, General Jujube Cookie, Peach Cookie, Cinnamon Cookie, Macaron Cookie, and Red Bean Cookie are the only Cookies, thus far, that only has '''one combi in the game. However, this is now moot as in the Wrath of the Red Dragon update, ALL Cookies (except Mint Choco Cookie and Alchemist Cookie as they have two) only has one combi. * If you play a combi where the Cookie has a combi bonus and then switch to a Cookie/Pet combination that doesn't, the Combi Bonus banner does not disappear. This can bring some pretty interesting combinations such as this (Prophet Cookie naturally does not have a combi bonus with Magic Pod). However, this is only visible to you and not anyone else, and if you refresh the rankings page it will disappear. * Alternatively, if you play a combi where a Cookie and Pet does not have a combi and then switch to a Combi that does, the banner does not show up (Cream Puff Cookie DOES have a combi with Owlcorn). However, this is only visible to you and not anyone else, and if you refresh the rankings page it will appear. * grade Cookies, with the exception of Sea Fairy Cookie as of 22 December 2016, are the only Cookies that don't have a Best Combi. Footnotes Category:Mechanics